


Forevermore

by Xx_RoxFox_xX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Titan Shifters, Titans, XReader, aaaaaaaaaa, and sobbing to yourself because it's your first time using ao3, bro ima legit cry, couldn't be me, doing this at 2am, idk what else to put, imagine not thinking of any good tags at 2am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_RoxFox_xX/pseuds/Xx_RoxFox_xX
Summary: "I know you've been through the worse when you get used to something that breaks you"I've used she/her pronouns so feel free to replace them with your most comfortable pronouns!
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader





	1. the note left on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I hope you're having a wonderful day. Here are some details to keep in mind while reading the upcoming story;
> 
> • Levi is aged down to his 20s.
> 
> This is crucial to the main story. (Y/n) will be about 18 in this xreader. We don't want a huge age gap! I hope you understand.
> 
> •(Y/n)'s age:
> 
> 13 during the beginning of the prologue.  
> 15 when training starts.  
> 18 after training and after joining regiment.
> 
> **Please make sure to correct me in any grammar-related mistakes.**
> 
> **Keep in mind that this story will follow the main anime's plot and timeline! If you haven't watched Attack On Titan yet, I suggest you go watch it!**  
>   
>  ****!!This story will include major anime spoilers!!****  
>   
>  ****That's all the notes for now! Enjoy! ********  
>   
>  ********  
> **\- RoxFox ✩**  
> 

_Goodmorning strawberry! Did you sleep well? Well, considering you slept on the floor today, I'll just say it wasn't the best... But hey, I gotta take advantage of my turn on the mattress! Don't get all mad at me when I get back. You sure were feisty when you were about to sleep. All pouting and stuff. Sheesh..._

_Don't worry though — ain't it your turn to sleep on the mattress?.. Thought so. So don't get all grumpy with me. I went out to get some bread and water. I'm the best brother, aren't I? I know I know I'm the best brother you could ever ask for! Don't miss me too much! Love ya._

_\- Cai_

_PS - There's some leftovers in the cabinet. Help yourself. ;) ___


	2. prologue.

"What to do...what to do..." I quietly mumble to myself as my head laid sideways on the table.

I swing my legs under the wooden, creaky chair and close my eyes. I lift my dangling arms up to the table, stuffing my head in. The smell of old wood filled up my senses as I slowly began to fall asleep. I shake my head awake and look over to the door.

It's been quite a while since Cai left... I'm getting hungry again. Those leftovers were great though. Props to him. 

I sigh and hop off the chair, making a creaking noise. 

I hope Cai hurries up, just thinking about the bread and water is making me salivate.

As I walked towards the door, I traced my hands over the visible cracks left on the stone walls. When my hand reached the door, I began to drag my fingers onto it. Dust particles slowly fell like snow on a winter day. Small, thin splinters were scattered over the wooden door. I quietly sigh to myself.

What another boring day.

I reached for the handle and opened the door, creating yet another long, high-pitched creak. 

_**Too much noise. What's going on? Too many screams.** _

_****_

_****_

_**Running. Escaping. Screaming. Crying. Body. Body. Crying. Running. Back. Rock. Blood. Arm. Brother. Lift. Failed. Screaming. Titans. Everywhere. _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_****_

_**_****_ ** _

_**Bracelet. Took. Held. Grabbed. Pushed. Rock. Tried. Tried. Tried.** _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

_****_

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

_****_

_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**Help. _ ****_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_****_

_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_****_

_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**Titan. Behind. Saved. Died. Ran. Away. From. Home. _ ****_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_****_

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_****_

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**Before I got to say goodbye. _ ****_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

~

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

Jolted up from bed. You woke up from a cold sweat. Breathing heavily due to the sudden shock. You haven't had such nightmares before. It kinda left you out of breath. You immediately felt your right wrist with your left hand. You breathe out through your nose with a distorted face. You lifted your right arm to examine the still bracelet attached to your wrist. It was a silver-colored bracelet that slightly wrapped around your wrist. At the end of the bracelet, the ends were tipped with an angel's wing on each side. 

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

Squeezing your eyes shut and pressing your lips together, you graze your fingers along the lines and edges, trying to memorize every single detail as much as you can. You dropped your arms on each side of you, giving a little rustle sound from the fabric. You open a small slit of sight from your eyelids.

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

While sighing to yourself, you lifted your hands up to the front of your face. Faint crescents carved into your palm, bleeding slightly. You formed your hands into a weak fist, slowly having a harder grip. You immediately stopped when you felt an unbearable stinging pain tracing to your wounded palm. 

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_Come on (Y/n)... you're being pathetic. ___

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

____

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

You cringe slightly at the familiar pain coming from your hand. It had been a while since the flashback. Hell, just call it a nightmare. You didn't want to accept it. You never have. It was hard to accept the titans won. They drove us back like animals cornering their prey. Caging us only to feed us more rage and hate. The truth is, you all were the prey and they were the predators. And you fucking hated it. You wanted revenge. You wanted them to suffer if they even felt anything at all. If anything, remorse. They were monsters. Monsters who kill for the fun of it.

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

____

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

You have been in this state of rage ever since the incident. It slowly devoured you up to the single drop of faith in titans. And worse of all, you blamed yourself for everything. Everything that has happened up to that point. You just wanted to stab yourself in every vital point in your body. But you didn't. It had been the easy way out, and everybody knows that. Everybody up to this point who has decided to leave the world, living a peaceful life up there, has been pitied. There may not be an afterlife but sure as fuck, anything is better than this cruel world. This world could even be mistaken as hell. Anyone who didn't have any sort of bond with the victim only felt pity in those who did. That's just common sense. 

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

____

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

But you still didn't forgive yourself either. You held yourself back from self-harm. What would your brother think if he knew what state you were in. You were stuck in a never-ending loop of regret and depression. No matter what you do to distract yourself. Reading, writing, and talking to close friends. And even up to painting and pottery. The guilt trails you. Guilt is what makes up your life. It always has been.

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

____

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

You harshly clenched your teeth inside your dry mouth. You calmed yourself down and looked at the floor beside you. While exhaling once trapped cold air out your nose, you jump down on the hard rough floor. The creak of the floorboards and the thump of your bare feet slowly echoed in the depressed small house.

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

____

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

While carrying yourself over to the small cabinet over a wooden counter, you spot a roll of gauze and immediately grabbed it. You unrolled it carefully, trying not to stain the cloth with blood — at least not yet. You swiftly rip two decent-sized cloths and wrapped them around both wounded hands with slight struggle. After you manage to tuck both ends into the wrapped parts, it was seemingly okay and snug.

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

____

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

You rushed towards the wooden crate that laid over the kitchen counter — previously set there the night prior. You lifted the handle up to find a neatly folded leather jacket. Its other designs weren't visible other than the color and material. You lifted the jacket up from its shoulders, which unfolded the sleeves hidden from sight. The sleeves contain a peculiar symbol sewed on both its upper sleeve area. 

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

____

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_The Training Corps. ___

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

______ _ _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

You admire every fine detail contained in the wooden crate. You rubbed the fibers and leather between your index and thumb — feeling the texture and softness between. 

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

______ _ _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

You snap out of thought and curiousness and held yourself back. You looked at the sun outside your open window and it was about to rise.

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

______ _ _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_WHY DOES TIME GO BY SO FAST?! I was just exploring the crate, not writing a ten-page letter! Shit. ___

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

________ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

You quickly pulled out everything that was in the crate and threw them one by one on the crooked bed. Only setting the boots on the floor. You swiftly changed from your boring, dirty everyday clothes to your training corps uniform. It was surprisingly comfortable.

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

________ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

The door slammed shut behind you as you ran straight towards the memorized direction.

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

________ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

Today was the first day of training. The last day in that wretched house. It's not like you're gonna miss it.

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

________ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

You looked forward to training today. You've been counting down the agonizing days and finally, it's the day. You thought you would feel more excited and determined and way less...depressed. But who cares, it's probably because your just not a morning person but who knows.

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

________ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_I thought about the incident way more than I should have. Why was I remembering this out of all times? ___

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

-

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

You continue to travel through the empty ally at a quick pace towards the training grounds. They had sent a letter to all accepted trainees 3 days prior. 

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_God, I was going to be minutes late. Why had this be the day training starts? I am not in the zone today arent I? This is gonna hurt my first impression._

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

____

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

It's not like you cared. You weren't even dissatisfied. More so relieved. You didn't care how people looked at you and think about you. It just worried you about creating enemies you already have too much of. You deeply sigh, the warm sunlight spills over your face as you reached the end of the ally. You had been sprinting at that point before you even had the conscious to notice.

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

____

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

You looked over towards the sound of hoofs stomping on dirt. It was multiple wagons stationed near an open area, horses attached.

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

____

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_I made it! Just in time! God, I gave myself a heart attack. ___

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

____

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _


End file.
